Uncle Jerry
Jerry Richard Connelly, is a main character in the show School Daze. He is the Uncle of Tom, Allison, and Alex. He lives in Milford with his son Michael. He used to be married to Sally, but they got divorced a long time ago. Every weekend, him and Michael would pick up Tom, Allison, and their friends and take them to their house so they can play computer games. Personality Like Michael, Jerry is a Computer Whiz, but he doesn’t use his computer to play video games. Instead, he uses it for business purposes, Like paperwork, bills, etc. He is also a big fan of The Simpsons & Family Guy. Jerry would always make references to both of the shows. Like for example, he would use some catchphrases from Family Guy once in a while. He also used Homer’s catchphrase “Doh” on a few occasions. In earlier episodes, Trent used that catchphrase as well. Jerry is also very helpful. For example, he has helped Allison with school projects on a few occasions. He also helped Tom & Trent with their Science Fair project in “Data Weekend”. He also likes watching Big Brother with Allison. They do this while Michael, Tom, and the gang are downstairs in the Gaming Lair, playing Video Games. Appearance Uncle Jerry has fair skin and brown eyes. He has short brown hair with a goatee. He wears glasses and a silver watch on his left wrist. He was born without a left ear, so the doctors made him a fake ear. However, he can't hear out of that ear, making him half-deaf. Like many characters, Jerry;s attire changes very frequently, he wears 4 main outfits throughout the series. Original Series In the Original Series, He wore a dark blue short-sleeved polo shirt, khaki pants, and black dress shoes. He also wore this in Wampanoag. 8th Grade Adventures In the 8th Grade Adventures series and the intros, he was mainly seen wearing a gray short-sleeved polo shirt, dark blue jeans, and the same black dress shoes from his previous outfit School Daze: The Movie In School Daze: The Movie, he was mostly seen wearing A white hoodie, a black undershirt, dark gray shorts, and gray sneakers with red and blue accents. High School Years/Forever Sophomores In High School Years and Forever Sophomores, his outfits begin to change more often, but he mainly wears 3 recurring outfits. * A white or blue dress shirt with or without a tie, a black belt with a silver buckle, black or beige trousers, and black dress shoes. * A t-shirt of various colors, such as white, tan, black, red, blue, green, light gray, or purple, black, white, or blue long shorts, and black sneakers with red accents. * A black, blue, or gray jacket over an undershirt of varying colors, black or light blue jeans, and gray or black sneakers. Animas Extravaganza Uncle Jerry's main outfit during the Animas Extravaganza Series consists of a black winter jacket over a purple long-sleeved undershirt, light blue jeans, and brown shoes. The Weirdness War Uncle Jerry is shown wearing 2 outfits throughout the Forever Sophomores finale. All of the outfits he wore are listed below: * In the first scene, when he goes out to eat at UNO's with Tom and co., He wore a white dress shirt with pink pinstripes, a black belt with a silver buckle, brown trousers, and black dress shoes. * When Tom and co. hang out with him during Father's Day, Uncle Jerry wore a blue t-shirt with the Tapout logo on it, long white shorts with blue highlights, and black and red sneakers. Summer Era During the Hershey Park Arc, Uncle Jerry wears an outfit in a similar format to his casual summer outfit, but with the colors from his primary outfit. He wears a light gray t-shirt with dark blue long shorts. On his feet, he wears white socks and his black and red Osiris sneakers. During the Power of Peruto Arc, Uncle Jerry wears several outfits. Each one is listed below: * In “Driven to Reunion”, Jerry wore the same outfit he wore during the Hershey Park Arc. * In “Back in Franklin”, Jerry wore a white t-shirt, as well as his white shorts and black sneakers. * In “Jerry’s Visit to Hingham, Jerry wore a brown t-shirt with a large yellow badge in the center containing an eagle on it, dark gray shorts with black highlights, and his white socks and black and red sneakers. In Anime Extravaganza Movie: Endless Summer, Jerry wears several outfits. Each one is listed below: * When taking Tom and co. to Moe’s for dinner, Jerry wore a baby blue short-sleeved polo shirt, a black belt with a silver buckle, dark gray trousers, and black dress shoes. * During Tom and co.’s first Saturday in Milford, Jerry wore a black t-shirt with a skull on it, dark gray shorts, and his black and red sneakers. * During the Sunday Shopping Spree and Monday walk, Jerry wore a blue Tapout t-shirt, black and red shorts with white and gray patterns, and his black and red sneakers. * When the gang ate dinner at 99, he wore a green long-sleeved dress shirt with a white checker pattern, khaki pants, and the same belt and shoes. * During Tom and co.’s second Saturday in Milford, Jerry wore a white t-shirt, the same black and red shorts from the Sunday Shopping spree, and his black and red sneakers, which are replaced by black Nike sneakers with white soles during the neighborhood walk. * Jerry’s outfit in the Virtual Paradise consists of a blue short-sleeved bowling shirt with a navy blue collar and chest pocket, a tropical pattern on the back, dark gray cargo shorts, and his black and red Osiris sneakers. * His sleepwear consists of a white tank-top, blue boxer shorts, and a pink pair of bunny slippers. * During the Book of Mormon play, Jerry wore the same baby blue polo shirt from the beginning, white shorts with a gray square outline pattern, white socks, and his black and white sneakers from the walk. * During Badminton, Jerry wore a brown t-shirt along with his red and black patterned shorts and sneakers. * During the Natick Mall Montage, Jerry wore a dark blue Red-Sox t-shirt, white shorts with blue highlights, and his usual sneakers. * On the day Dora and Diego announced they were moving to the city, Jerry wore a Jerry wore light gray t-shirt with red shorts and his sneakers. ** During the trip to Canobie Lake Park, Jerry wore a white t-shirt with black heavy-metal designs on it, as well as the same red shorts and sneakers from his previous outfit. He also briefly wore Terri’s dark green backpack before handing it off to Allison. Advanced Education In Seasons 1-2 of the Advanced Education Series, Uncle Jerry mainly wears a blue and white pinstriped dress shirt with long sleeves, a black belt with a silver buckle, dark brown trousers, and his black dress shoes. This outfit is often seen in different colors. He also wears a t-shirt of varying colors(usually blue, red, white, black, gray, brown, or other colors) with black shorts(sometimes red, gray, blue, white, or other colors) when not at work.''' '''In the promotional artwork, he wears a dark blue long-sleeved dress shirt, a black belt with a silver buckle, and the khakis and shoes from the Original Series. During the SAT's, Jerry was seen wearing his black winter jacket over a dark gray long-sleeved shirt, khaki pants, and brown boots. On the day before the Ring Ceremony, Jerry wore a light gray hoodie over a maroon sweater, black jeans, and his brown shoes. During the Ring Ceremony, Jerry wore a gray suit with a white shirt and brown tie. He also wore his black dress shoes. During the 21 Pilots concert, Jerry wore a white dress shirt with a small, blue and navy square outline pattern on it underneath a dark blue sweater, as well as his khaki pants and brown shoes.In the Halloween Special, Uncle Jerry wore his gray jacket over a white dress shirt with red pinstripes, as well as the same belt, brown trousers, and dress shoes from his primary outfit. In Seasons 3-4 of Advanced Education, Jerry can be seen wearing a light gray hoodie, a black long-sleeved undershirt, blue jeans, and his brown shoes. This outfit is often seen in different colors. His hoodie is replaced by either his gray or black jacket later on. In Season 4, his undershirt is green, and his shoes are replaced by green, black, and white Osiris sneakers. He keeps his hoodie and jeans. In "The Connelly's Plimoth Plantation Adventure!", Jerry wore his gray jacket over a navy blue long-sleeved shirt, blue jeans, black socks, and his brown shoes. The Next Day, Jerry wore a dark blue jacket with the Boston World Series logo on the top right corner and 2 gray stripes on each sleeve, as well as a black UFC t-shirt underneath it. He also wears khaki pants and the same shoes. At the mall, Jerry replaces his blue jacket with his previous gray one. In Part 2 of "David's Birthday", he wears his gray jacket over a dark gray long-sleeved shirt with a skeleton on it, as well as his blue jeans and brown shoes. In Part 3, he wore his primary outfit in Season 3. In the Thanksgiving Special, he wore a blue and white checkered dress shirt, a black belt with a silver buckle, khaki pants, and his brown shoes. His attire stays the same during Thanksgiving. In the Christmas Special, Jerry wears 3 different outfits. During Terri's family's Christmas Party, he wore a blue checkered dress shirt, a black undershirt, black jeans, and his brown shoes. Biography Jerry was born on October 23, 1969. Like Sally, Jerry grew up in a town near Boston. He was raised by Nona and Pa. Due to the fact that Boston schools were terrible at educating students, Jerry had to attend a private school. Years later, He met Aunt Sally at his friend Greg's wedding. They dated for a few months before Jerry proposes to Sally using a birthday cake with "MARRY ME SALLY" written on it with icing. Sally said yes, though she now thinks that proposal was lame. After getting married, they give birth to Michael and end up raising Tom, Allison, and Alex as well after their mom died and their dad left them. They lived in Norwood for 3 years before moving to 2 Wampanoag drive in Franklin. they lived there for the next few years until Sally and Jerry got a divorce. Jerry took Michael and they temporarily moved to Westwood and stayed at Nona's house. Years Later, they move to 30 Madden Ave. in Milford. Tom and the gang visit their house every weekend and go out to dinner with them every Wednesday. Relationships Jerry gets along with pretty much the whole family, but he does get irritated whenever one of the kids says or does something rude or inappropriate. He often gets pissed off at his now deceased dog whenever she pees or poops outside of the kitchen. He has also shown signs of detesting Rigby. Trivia * Uncle Jerry mostly appears in episodes that take place on Wednesdays or on the weekends. * Uncle Jerry debuted on Adventure Sponge * Uncle Jerry tells family stories more often than Aunt Sally does. * The kids never got in trouble with Jerry on camera * Starting at Season 26, he becomes a Shower Nag like Mrs. Ruben. Gallery WIKPIK71.PNG|RUN!!!! IT'S HURRICANE MATTHEW!!! WIKPIK72.PNG|Jerry with his Truck WIKPIK73.PNG|In FS Intro WIKPIK74.PNG|Driving the gang to his house WIKPIK75.PNG|Jerry and Sally at a Meeting Jerry OS.PNG|Original Series Artwork Jerry 8GA.PNG|8th Grade Adventures Artwork Jerry HSY.PNG|High School Years Artwork Jerry FS.png|Forever Sophomores Artwork Jerry_OS.png Jerry_8GA.png Jerry_HSY.png Jerry_FS.png Omniverse Uncle Jerry.png|Uncle Jerry's Road to the Omniverse Artwork Uncle Jerry_AE_Prototype.PNG Uncle Jerry_AE.png|Advanced Education Artwork Jerry_AE_Gray Polo.png|46-47 Year-Old Uncle Jerry in Advanced Education Flashbacks Jerry_AE_Blue Polo.png|45-46 Year-Old Uncle Jerry in Advanced Education Flashbacks